


Duty

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [2]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Duty

Author's Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm glad that you are enjoying it. Here is some more...  
Timeline: Beginnings, part 2  
Challenge: Duty (challenge number 28)

\-----------

She knew he would go back and help the officers. That's why she ran so hard, so fast, to put as much distance between them as she could, before he thought about it too much. When Jack stopped and looked back, she smiled to herself. Did she know him or did she know him? Ten years together could teach a person alot, and it had taught her that Jack always did the right thing. No matter how hard, or how dangerous, he would do it. As they jogged back to the assist the teens that had already accused the two and found them guilty. 

 

Granted, it was thanks to Jack that they were in this predicament to begin with. Her fears were only confirmed when that punk Sky had grabbed Jack and growled about being thieves. Suddenly furious, she balled her fist to swing when a blue dog drove up and told them to stand down. 

 

'Something tells me this isn't just a trippy dream' she thought.

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Later, as they sat in the jail cell, no, 'confinement area' as they called it now, she thought they were done for. Jack had already tried to ghost through the walls, but they seemed ready for him. A flash of yellow light and the scent of burned ozone filled the cell, and she made a mental note to avoid replicating in here. She cradled him as he shook from the pain, gasping. Grinning ruefully, she glanced down at him. "Let's not try that again, huh?" she asked. A chuckle let her know that he would be alright. Still, it hurt to know that he would try again later, in his misguided attempt to protect them both. 

 

So she pounced on the idea that Cruger offered them. Yes, it was a chance to do something bigger, like she had always wanted to, but it was also a chance to get out of here. To keep from being stuck into tiny cards for the next 5 years, the default punishment for stealing. It was a chance to get her life turned around, and being offered good food on a daily basis, with shelter and clothing, and all that was asked for in return was donning some neon spandex and fighting. But more importantly, it was a chance to protect Jack. He did so much for her, it was time for her to take up the duty and protect him.


End file.
